


Say Amen (Saturday Night)

by LadyArtemisia28



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: College AU, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArtemisia28/pseuds/LadyArtemisia28
Summary: Sanders Sides Human College AUBeing partnered for a class project causes some tension for Virgil Alexander and Roman Sanderson. Until they both go to the same party and well...things happen.Prinxiety with a little bit of Logicality on the side.





	1. I Pray for the Wicked on the Weekend

~  
On a Friday in a classroom sounds of idle chatter filled the room, if someone were to look through the window a light drizzle would be visible.  
The teacher arrived soon after the bell, she wore a white blouse, tan sweater vest with multicolored diamond pattern, and blue jeans.

After she dropped her books onto her desk, she then began to frantically attempt to smooth her slightly damp brown bob. Before she spoke she adjusted her glasses that matched her bright red lipstick.

"I am sure you have all read the assigned books." she began. "Your task now will be to work on a creative presentation about any of the themes the work of your choosing. This project will be due at the end of the semester."

"I'd like to let you all pick your own partners for this assignment, BUT many of you elect to not pick partners"

In the in back of the room, a boy named Virgil sat. He was only half awake due to his chronic insomnia, so he didn't notice a quick look in his direction. With him being in her Creative Writing class last semester, she knew that he had difficulty with group participation.

"I will be choosing your partners for myself"

Towards the front of the room was the dramatic Roman. He was doodling ying yangs in his notebook absentmindedly as he kept an ear open for his name.

"Mr. Sanderson and Mr. Alexander"

Roman pulled from his daze he looked up. He did not recognize the name 'Mr. Alexander', he took a look around to see who was the lucky winner of his partnership. He saw that he had no one looking towards him with joy and excitement.

The teacher had moved on, so he turned to his desk mate, a friendly brown haired fella named Sloane.

"Who is Mr. Alexander?" he whispered not wanting to offend the person in question.

"The boy in the black, in the back corner, his first name is Virgil." he replied with a smile."Cute, in a edgy kinda way right?"

He turned around in his chair to take a subtle peak at him, he was a bit surprised so his gaze lingered.

The boy in question had on a black leather jacket with a gray hoodie under and under that a dark gray t-shirt.

So many layers thought Roman, was he THAT cold? His legs were clad in black tattered jeans, and on his feet were black and metal combat boots.

This Virgil had the gray of his hoodie up over his head and his face downcast. This made Roman ever so curious to see what lie underneath.  
Not his usual type at all, but everything he could see, was very hot none the less.

"Yeah," he grinned agreeing with the assessment. "Well, its time to meet my new cohort!"

~

Virgil had actually heard that his name announced. But his social anxiety was getting the better of him at the moment. He was still gathering his courage to get up from his desk when a person approached his desk.

He glanced up and then did a second take at the stunningly gorgeous male in front of him. A delicate wisp of red hair fell in front of his whiskey brown eyes.

Scarlet pigmentation faded to orange, yellow then at the crown of his head there was a shift in hues to green. Then blue and then finally the last color at the nape of his neck was a hint of purple.

He wore what almost looked like a letter mans jacket. Tan on the body of the jacket, cream sleeves, stripes of black and red at the wrists and at the collar. Underneath the jacket was a tight fit white shirt that showed off his fit body. Unwillingly the thought of the Tumblr post of Dorito!Steve came into his head, it did make him internally chuckle a bit. As his eyes scan the lower half of him he saw skinny blue jeans and brown boots.

Virgil looked up at his face after a embarrassingly long time of ogling his body.

~

When the leather clad boy looked up Roman could finally see his face. His blue eyes narrowed then widened with a look of surprise. Roman's knees felt weak, he had a strong weakness with so called guyliner. Roman wondered if he was wearing light foundation, could his skin be that pale and smooth?

"Hey there, I'm Roman Sanderson." Roman declared with a grin and flourish, waiting for him to introduce himself.  
Although he knew his name he wouldn't deny him the opportunity of a proper first meeting.

"And your name handsome?" Roman inquired as Virgil blushed at the compliment. He reached a ring clad hand over to remove his Nightmare Before Christmas messenger bag from the seat next to him. It was kept by his side as a sign to say 'This seat is not available don't sit next to me!'

"Virgil Alexander" his quiet gravely voice responded and ducked his head in embarrassment. Roman suppressed a small shiver at the deep baritone voice.

Roman slid into the seat to the left of him, then took out his three books. Getting a closer look at him from up close he saw his face in more detail. How could Roman have never noticed him before, he was outstanding! He had a pointed chin, full lips, the carved cheek bones like a sculpture, that Roman would kill for. His facial features were sharp yet pleasing. It was like looking at an scowling angry angel.

"So...” he cleared his throat with a small cough “I am partial to the Epic of Beowulf. I love warriors defeating monsters. Knights and Fantasy is so my jam. My nickname around the drama department is Prince Roman.”

He waited for a moment for the dark boy to contribute to the conversation. Also much as he loved to hear his own voice and get to have creative freedom. He was beginning to worry that this partner would be no help on the project if they couldn't communicate. He hated when others who didn't help to get credit for his work.

“BUT I'm guessing that you would favor Dante's Inferno." Roman harmlessly teasing him.

"Cause of my name, right?" Virgil deadpanned flatly as he stared at his chipped nail black polish on his right thumb.

"No, not because of that, even though that is a very funny coincidence." the bright boy smiled as he finally got a response. "Because it seems like you like dark things? " He then gestured towards his messenger bag and person with a large flourish of his hand.

 

~

Virgil chuckled at that.  
“Yeah I do, look a bit somber.” he replied as he looked down at his attire.

“I think you look JD-lightful.” Roman complimented wondering if Virgil got that reference. JD was a villain, but he was hot.

“Are you comparing me to a sociopath?” he muttered with a slight edge to his voice, as he finally raised his head to look at Roman.

A awkward silence fell over them. Roman broke the quiet a bit louder than necessary.

“I didn't mean to insult you! I just...!”

“I was kidding.” he smirked as he interrupted seeing that Roman had began to panic.

“I understand the look is intimidating. And I get it Christian Slater was hot, so, I guess thanks.”

“Oh, you know I wasn't even sure if you had seen it.” he sighed with relief, internally he was feeling a rush of excitement. He thought that JD was hot, so possibly gay.

“Its a dark deconstruction of those unrealistic 80's teen movies, I love it. I'm also a fan of Winona Ryder, she's in a lot of my favorites. Beetlejuice, The Crucible, Edward Scissorhands, Dracula, Stranger Things.” his face brightening a little bit as he named each movie and tv show. Roman was mildly impressed by his taste in media.

Many of them were things that he would have guessed, like the Tim Burton movies. But he wouldn't have guessed The Crucible to be on his list.

“Wow, so have you ever seen the musical?” Roman asked excitedly.

“Of Heathers? No I can't say I have.” he admitted with a lift of one side of his mouth.

"It's amazing. Candy Shop is such a bop! Although I would very much like to suggest some more productions for you. Wicked, Sweeney Todd, Jekyll and Hyde, and the classic Phantom of the Opera. Oooooh speaking of Opera, Repo the Genetic Opera is a movie musical, so much easier and cheaper to watch. Repo is has an extremely gothic aesthetic. It doesn't have a stage production sadly.”

“You really like theatre don't you?”

“I'm an actor so I would say that I do. I've been in many productions both musical and straight play. Of course that doesn't mean that I'm straight.” he gave a wink at that. Feeling more in his comfort zone being able to brag about himself.

Virgil could feel the reddening of his face at the wink.  
“Soooo... I WAS actually leaning more towards Dante's Inferno...” he hastily changed subject to ease his discomfort, missing the micro expression of disappointment on Roman's face.

~

"So are you going to Sloane's party tomorrow night? It's supposed to be chill and if you know him he has great taste in music." Roman questioned as class drew to a close. "If you'd like I could accompany you, you know... "

Much like the class bell going off, within Virgil's mind an alarm went off as well. He suddenly on was guard, his thoughts went to disbelief.  
How could he believe anything that he is saying. His words are too charming, it reminds him of.... Virgil began to think, before shaking his head and refusing to continue down that train of thought. His mind was screaming that this guy was not interested in him.

"Yeah, no, Romano was it?" Virgil snarled at him, "I don't know what you want, but I'm not an idiot, so just stop this stupid game."

Roman was so confused.

"Who spit in your bean curd?" Roman asked taken aback.

"I know guys like you, and I don't like being manipulated."

"Excuse Me!" He exclaimed as he placed a hand on his own chest."Their are no GUYS like ME!"

"I'm not falling for this Prince Charming ACT!"

"Act, ACT! I may be an accomplished actor," He declared as he stood with a dramatic chair push, he squared his shoulders with a proud look on his face. "But when it comes to affairs of the heart, I'm never insincere with my affections! When I say that I would like to take you to a party, I truly mean it. " With a dramatic flourish of his hand he placed a hand to his chest and gave a look of extreme distress.

"Sure, of course you do, Princey." he scoffed as he stood up as well.

Roman gave the smallest step back as Virgil had seemed shorter than him while they were sitting. Since he had been slouching. But at full height he probably had at lest two inches on him.

“Fine, Forget it!” Roman angrily declared as he grabbed his bag and stomped out of the now empty room. “No, seriously Forget I ever said anything to you! When we work on this on Sunday lets just skip the pleasantries.”

“Fine with me” Virgil retorted as they both reached the door around the same time.

Roman took a turn to the left out the door. Virgil to the right.  
Thinking it over and over in his head while he made his way back to his dorm room. The thought that maybe Virgil could have said no a little nicer, did occur to him. But he was so startled he just said the first thing that came to his head.  
He was just going to try and go to sleep till Patton returned to the room.

~

Roman thankfully had already scheduled something that evening that would keep him distracted. He went directly to the drama department and picked up his sheet music for the singing portion of his his auditions. After singing through his warm up scales and the pianist came up to him and told him that he was up next. Agony by the great song writer Stephen Sondheim was ironically the perfect song for him at the moment.

He did flub up on the pronouns a couple of times but he easily had the feelings behind it spot on.

“Hey you seemed a little bit off today, you okay?” a person with big brown eyes and a orange beanie on their head.

“Yeah Joan, I'm just thinking of my last class. This literature class is harder than I thought it would be.” Roman replied with a halfhearted smile, he wasn't technically lying to one of his best friends. He just didn't include the Virgil part that was making it difficult.

“Well if that's all it is. ” Joan said skeptically.“You did really good today. I could really hear the feeling behind it. You really have been working on the characterization”

“Thanks,” Roman smiled fully the compliment. Joan finished up playing the piano for the rest of the actors.

“So hey are you going to Sloane's tomorrow?” Roman asked impulsively, thinking that going alone would be a bit shameful after he had been shunned earlier. Even taking a friend would be something.

“Nah, I have plans with Talyn.” Joan said as they took their papers from the piano and returned them to their folder.

“Oh, ok” he sighed dejectedly

“Ok now I know that something is wrong!” they accused gesturing with the folder. “If you were feeling like yourself, you would be bragging that you were the one to set us up!”

“I just am worried about class.”

“Class, huh.”

“What's his name?”

“Virgil” Roman said without thinking. He then tried to recover, but failed. “I mean...who?”

“Come on let's go get some food. You can tell me all about 'Class'.” Joan finger quoted and then led Roman out of the auditorium.

~

"Patton, why?" Virgil whined as he sat on his bed the next evening.

"I love you my dark strange son" a soft lilting voice announced. Patton had a strange habit of calling his best friend son and kiddo, he was a wonderful combination of Parental and Childlike. Virgil when he first met this guy he didn't really 'get' him. But he was also always in his corner, regardless of who he was fighting.

"You need to meet people"

"I don't want to meet people, I hate people!"

"You don't hate me." Patton objected with slight questioning pout.

"You're not People." Virgil muttered with a tiny corner of his lip lifting.

"Awww, Come here you Anxious Bean!" his bubbly voice exclaimed as he opened his arms wide for a hug.

Patton was a very touchy person, he hugged as a hello and a goodbye. Incidents had happened when Virgil had to remind him that he must ask if someone was in a mood for a hug at the moment. Virgil was hoping that Patton to let him stay and listen to music with the lights off.  
With only a small sigh he shuffled over towards his best friends. He let Patton give him a squeeze,but did not wrap his arms around him in return.

"You are going through a tough time, kiddo." he continued Virgil visibly bristles at the mention of the difficulty he had been going through.

"I don't like when you pressure me to be social." Patton unwrapped his limbs, but kept in physical contact by holding him by the shoulders. He was trying to get some sort of eye contact as well. But Virgil kept his eyes downcast.

"I'm not saying that you have to find a new boyfriend. You could just get to know your classmates outside of class."

"College kids are even worse outside of Class."

"Now Kiddo, you too are a so called “college Kid” no need to be so gosh darn judgmental." Patton said as he let his friend escape his grasp, Virgil sat aggressively on his bed with a little bounce of the mattress.

“If I leave you all alone, you will just listen to that PG13 music in the dark. I really really think you need to do this. Don't you know I just want you to be happy?”

"Yeah I know you do...” Virgil then decided that he would get this out of the way.

"But after this, I'm off the hook for being social for the next two months, ok?" 

"One month" 

"A month and two weeks, and I'll go with you to the Halloween Costume Party"

“You'll actually go in costume? Not just wear a paper that says 'costume' on it?”

“Yes,”

"Deal!" he exclaimed as his soft blue eyes lite up in excitement.

"I'm glad that you are happy."

"So how do I look?" he asked as he opened his arms again this time to give his friend a clear view of his shirt. On his torso was a pink floral shirt covered in cats that said 'You've Cat to be Kitten Me Right Meow'.

"You look nice." Virgil responded as he dumped the contents of his makeup bag onto the bed. He grabbed his black eyeliner which he used to reapplied his underneath his eyes. After finishing his face he went to his closet he took a look at his personal armor, his black hoodie with a gray grid pattern. He could cover his head with it's comforting hood, and avoid eye contact.

“Who's party is this anyway?” Virgil asked as he pulled on his purple converse.

“It's at my pal Corbin's house, I think his boyfriend is hosting though.” Patton stated as they left the room.

~

In a comfortable sized apartment within walking distance of the college. Roman started at his refection in the large bathroom mirror. He finished his applying his golden winged eyeliner. He dusted on a hint of highlighter on his cheeks and forehead. He finished off his look with a red tinted lipstick.

In the doorway stood a tall man with hazel eyes peering at him.

"You know that the social gathering starts in less than 15 minutes." Logan sighed as he looked at his stainless steel binary watch."And it will take at lest 20 or more minutes to get there, not to mention the hassle of finding a spot."

"Well I have to make a good impression, the people must get what they want!" Roman exclaimed as he did another take at his hair.

Roman took a glance over at him. Logan while never a slob, he also had such a nerdy style. In fact he had been mistaken for a teacher several times. He wore a black button up shirt, a pair of khakis and brown dress shoes. He was at the moment tying a plain blue tie.

"Why the Tie, Logan Berry?" Roman questioned.

"Don't call me that. If I remember correctly the saying that mother always said 'Dress to impress'. I like you also want to make a good impression. Just in a less flashy more conservative professional way." he said as fidgeted with his tie. "Now what do you think the four-in-hand or half Windsor?"

"Neither! What do you think that a job interviewer is going to be at the party? That they are going to see you in something with style and say, “Hmm that Logan could have had a job at our stuffy office but look at his outfit”!"

“Why do I even ask!” he fumed as he went with a half Windsor and left Roman alone momentarily.

Grabbing his gold cased phone off of the marble counter top he glanced at himself. He took a few pictures and posted them on Instagram with the hashtag #Slay.

As he left with his thoughts he returned to think of how in a different situation. Roman could have been going to this party with a rather striking date instead of his nerdy older brother. He felt unease at the memory of Virgil suddenly turning on him. Roman had thought that they had been having a rather enjoyable time. That they had a sort of connection.

He had just wanted to spend more time with him. And it wasn't like he had outright stated his lack of interest in men. He could have understood that. But that fact that it seemed to be Roman himself that he objected to really hurt.

"Parking spot." Logan said as he returned, now with suspenders that Roman had to admit made the outfit look a little better. Roman quickly removed the look of sadness from his face before turning to his worrisome sibling.

"Well we can take an Uber or a LYFT, or something!" he replied as he grabbed a denim jacket and pulled it on.

“Ooooh Lyft definitely, Uber is known to employ homophobic individuals.” Logan elaborated as he pulled out his phone to order a Lyft.

“Okay Lyft it is!” he declared as he gave himself one last look over before heading out to the living room to wait for the ride.

~

"Hey there gorgeous, how you doing on this fine night Corbin?" Roman he said to a short glassed boy with brown skin “Your boyfriend hosts a nice shindig!”

“Hello Roman, thanks. He really loves these things. It makes him so happy that I barely mind cleaning up the mess at the end of the evening.” he proclaimed as he motioned to the room with a head nod. He smiled at his boyfriend who approached with two bottles.

“Ah the things we do for LOVE!” Roman exclaimed as Sloane slung an arm around his shorter partner.

“Speaking of romance, how's the master of love and matchmaking doing lately?” his usual deskmate and friend asked kindly.

“I did ask Virgil from our Medieval Lit class to come with me here.” Roman hated admiting that he had been jilted, but Sloane was such a sweetheart that he just knew that he would have something to make him feel better. “I can't believe he rejected me. And so harshly. ME!”

“Well, he...” Sloane began.

“I mean I was so charming...sincerely charming. Not faking it like he thought!” Roman interrupted.

“I just...” Sloane tried again.

“Can you believe it!” Roman once again continued to talk over his soft spoken friend.

“SO did you bring your brother with you?” Corbin hollered over Roman to make sure that he was able to get a word in as he saw the struggle that his boyfriend was having. Sloane gave him a silent 'thank you' unseen by a preoccupied Roman. “I had a question for him for our chem class.”

“He's out on the patio, if I remember correctly he was talking to Elliot Smith.” Roman sighed as he returned to his thoughts, not noticing the look of concern that Corbin and Sloane exchanged.

“Ok, well I'll see you around Roman.” Sloane said before he took his partner's arm and they walked through the crowd.

“Yeah,” he muttered to the couple.

He was at a party! He had to do something to make himself feel better.

“Hey Enrique, Come on over here Handsome.” Roman took out a phone, as he called over an attractive looking guy with long brown hair. “Lets take a few for Instagram!”

“If anyone wants to follow me it's Prince_of_Romance!” he loudly declared. As a few more people got into frame he took a couple pictures with them posting different each time. From a view able distance arrived Virgil and Patton with his head bopping along to the music.

“And THAT is who I was assigned to work with in Medieval Lit. ” Virgil grumbled as he gestured with his grape Gatorade, before taking a swig.

“Seems like a friendly fella!” Patton exclaimed with a happy clasp of his hands

“Lets go talk to him.” 

“I rather not” Virgil stated with a gruff tone.

“Why not?” Patton asked Virgil had decided to not tell his best friend about Roman coming on to him. He knew that Patton would make a bigger deal of it than it was.

“I already am getting to know him well enough.” Virgil said hoping that would be that.

“But...” Patton started.

“Patton! Virge! So great to see you out and about!” a lovely girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes came up to them. 

“He promised to go with me to the costume party.” Patton excitedly said to the short girl.

“Yay! Virge, can I borrow Patton for a quick minute?” she asked with a warm and bright smile.

“Sure Val, no problem.” Virgil replied as he was actually very happy for the bubbly pair to take their leave.

_Here that showboat was flirting with every guy within range. Just like I guessed, I'm not really interested in him. I mean why would he be? Stupid Roman with his stupid gold phone, stupid strong jaw, and stupid waist to hip ratio of Steve fucking Rogers!_

Looking at the easy smile on his face as he chatted with his friends after his impromptu photo shoot.

Virgil felt a disappointment that he knew it was unwarranted.

Roman didn't owe him anything.

~

Virgil was unsure how long he was left alone before he spotted the absolute last person that he wanted to see.

His honey colored slicked back hair, dressed in a checkered yellow and black button up shirt and black slacks. Virgil couldn't see his feet but he was sure that he was wearing his signature gold snake scale shoes.

“Fuck” he cursed to himself. He wondered how out of any party he HAD to be at this one.

Virgil covered his head with his hood and began to search for Patton.

Walking down the small hallway trying to escape he only saw a few handful of blurry unrecognizable faces.

He felt his rapid and loud heartbeat. All the voices around him turned to buzzing incomprehensible sounds that almost sounded inhuman. He glanced behind him and saw that Dee was still there, looking for someone.

Virgil was sure that he was spotted, feeling dizzy he ducked his head lower. He in his confused state continued his retreat in the opposite direction to where Patton was. Struggling to remember the breathing techniques that Dr. Picani taught him.

_'Four in, hold for seven, breath out for eight.'_

His panicked brain formed an insane plan. Then as he turned the corner and entered a semi-secluded hallway like magic he saw a face that he knew. He made his way through the crown and slides up in front of Roman.

He threw back his hood and hurriedly pleaded.

"Hey, my ex is here, I need help! Please make out with me!"

~


	2. Mama Can I Get Another Amen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Virgil spots his Ex at a party he comes up with a impulse idea. He and Roman find that they enjoy it way more than they thought that would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like suggested soundtrack for the makeout scene. Go with the Story's namesake "Say Amen" by Panic At The Disco!

~  
Roman had been leaning against the hallway wall with his red solo cup in hand when Virgil appeared in front of him. He was wondering if he should return home to work on his monologue.

"Whoa , Um What?" he asked bewildered as he placed his drink on the floor. His mind startled as he thought that this was same guy who hurt him with rejection.

"I said my EX is here! Haven't you heard of a Fake out Make out? You said you're an actor! Act please!" he said with tension and fear

Sympathetically he looked into his pleading, oddly cute raccoon eyes. Roman's narrowed eyes darted towards Virgil's soft mouth and then quickly assessed his flushed face. He thought about how when he first saw him in class did think he was attractive before he was so hateful.

"Okay I can help a fella out" stating his consent with a cocky proud smile.

Virgil threw a quick glance behind him and saw that Dee had indeed followed him just like he thought he would.

So as he turned the corner, Virgil quickly took hold of the back of Roman's head.

Pressing his lips against Roman's he quickly forgot his previous state of fear. Roman's mouth was soft and caressing as he gently cupped Virgil's cheek in his hand. His thumb softly grazing against the skin of his face.

Virgil sighed instinctively, at his tender grasp of his waist as well. Before he knew what he was doing he momentarily relaxed. Roman's touch was tender and sweet, but still firm.

It made Virgil's stomach do an uncomfortable flip.

Letting his aggression flow out, he pressed his mouth forcefully against Roman. As he took a grasp of his hair between his fingers Roman's mouth opened with a sigh. Virgil pressed him against the wall with his body. Taken aback by the sudden rough treatment Roman froze for an moment.

Keeping his grip soft enough to hurt his partner Virgil tilted Roman's head back and trailed his lips down his throat and up around his neck towards his ear.

"Surely you can do better than that." Virgil growled into Roman's ear as he released his hair. “Come on pretty boy.”

Roman groaned as grabbed a fistful black fabric. Virgil's barbaric actions gave his heart a quick jump.

He had just barely registered the words that he spoke. His words were not only an insult to the skill of himself as an actor, but also his skill as a phenomenal kisser. He had to admit to himself that he could be turning up the heat if they were to convince an observer that they were romantically involved.

But when he was trying to woo a sweetheart he usually kept things sweet and gentle. What was happening with Virgil was NOT sweet or gentle, but it felt so good!

He had trouble thinking as Virgil found places on his neck and throat that made him moan loudly.

Roman felt so dirty making such sounds out in public, he felt his face heat with embarrassment.

In relation he angrily pushed them against the opposite wall pinning Virgil against the wood paneled wall.

He then took the other boy's chin in his hands. Virgil's darkened blue eyes looked into his warm brown eyes with a challenge. Roman licked his lips as he returned the look.

He then resumed their exchange with increased passion and force.

Unnoticed by the pair Dee looked on them with his eyes narrowed and then stormed off.

~

  
"OH hey there Teach!" Patton exclaimed as he spotted Logan.

"Don't call me that." Logan said as he subtly took a look at the Patton's pun covered shirt. “Interesting choice of apparel”

"Thanks, I like your tie," Patton said smiling a toothy grin. "I personally prefer bow ties, bow ties are cool!"

“Ah, Doctor Who! So you really like it?" Logan looked at him suspicious narrowing of his eyes.

"My step brother says that I look like I'm dressed for a job interview.”

“Nah! Serious people wear neckties." Patton smiled as he took out a juice box. “So your brother? What's his name?”

“His name is Roman. We were actually late to this gathering because of his preening. So uh did you happen to come to this gathering with anyone?” Logan inquired with a look in his hazel green eyes that Patton couldn't read. Patton did have trouble reading his face in particular.

“My best friend Virgil.” Patton said happily. 

“Virgil, like the poet. I like the name. ” his tightened face relaxed a fraction, Patton wondered what caused him tension.

“Hmm, I wonder where he wandered off too?” Patton wondered out loud as he took a look at his phone. “I've texted him four times and sent him a gif of a turtle”

“I uh, could come with you to assist you if you require help locating your friend.” he offered as he adjusted his glasses. “Two sets of eyes are better than one.”

“Don't you mean two sets of four eyes?” Patton teased as he tapped his half rimmed glasses. And then gestured towards Logan's own black framed.

“We should start looking from where you last saw him, what does he look like?” Logan sighed not commenting on his attempted joke.

“He's wearing a black hoodie, a black shirt, black ripped jeans, black converse.” Patton described “Oh and he has black hair...and blue eyes.”

“He sure likes the color black doesn't he?” Logan stated sardonically.

“Sometimes he wears purple.”

They began their search around the spot they Virgil was last seen, near the refreshments.

After a few minutes Patton pulled up a picture on his phone and worriedly showed it to people at random.

“I can not believe you are showing everyone his photo like he is a lost animal or child.” Logan sighed.

“Have you seen this boy? His name is Virgil, known by his loved ones as Verge or Anxiety.” Patton asked two girls who were holding hands and talking.

When they took a look at his picture they burst out into a fit of giggles.

“Oh, we've seen them...I mean him...” said the brunette who wore a white shirt, black pants, and blue scarf looked a little nervous Patton. “He's not like your boyfriend or something.”

“No, he's my best friend.” Patton stated confused about the oblivious way that you could see relief on both of their faces.

“In the hallway through there, then turn left.” the blonde in a striped pink dress pointed them towards a hallway. “You can't miss them.”

Patton and Logan walked in the direction that the couple directed them to with confusion .

 

~

 

People were quick to leave the area where Virgil and Roman were occupied.

Full of warmth that was quickly turning to a overwhelming heat. Virgil reluctantly removed his hands from Roman's body and unzipped his black hoodie. He found it rather difficult to remove and began struggling.

"Let Me." Roman breathlessly rasped as he took the outer wear in his hands and quickly pulled it off Virgil's shoulders.  
With the garment thrown haphazardly behind him, Roman placed his hand to the small of Virgil's back. He moved up to between his shoulder blades, he could feel his body through the loose black tee that he wore.

“Thanks for the help Princey.” he hissed as he licked a spot on his jawline.

“No problem.” he replied focused now on the feelings coursing through his body.

Both of them had at this point absolutely forgotten that this was supposedly a show for someone else.

 

~

 

“Oh! Yay, he's made a friend.” Patton exclaimed excitedly, squealing and clapping his hands together as they arrived at the entrance of the hallway.

“I think that's more than a friend.” Logan derisively mused before looking a little more closely in the dim light of the area.

As uncomfortable as Public Displays Of Affection made him feel, as he looked he realized that he recognized the other boy.

“Wait a minute. That's. My. Little Brother.” He stated in a clipped terse voice as he moved forward to break up the pair, when Patton's arm stopped him.

 

~

 

Both men were breathing heavily and they were unaware of anything that wasn't the other's body and mouth. That is until an abrupt cut in music startled them to an sudden stop.

“Sorry!” they heard someone in the distance shout out in the unexpected silence.

The music then returned quickly after. But the spell was already broken and they pulled away from each other quickly.  
Roman continued to look at Virgil's mouth with his red lipstick smeared over it.

Virgil looked at his feet the as soon as they separated. He looked around and noticed that the area had emptied. Until he looked towards the end of the hallway, with a look of shock he saw Patton and a boy that he did not recognize.

With Patton's face in view he remembered why this had begin. This whole thing was just supposed to be fake, a con. It wasn't supposed to go this far. His feelings of panic returned with a vengeance. He needed to leave the party.

He looked for his protective hoodie, and on the floor it lay... in a puddle of the contents of a fallen red solo cup.

“Shit!” he cursed as he looked at his garment. His torn face looked back and forth between the exit and his apparel on the floor.

“I'll clean it for you!” Roman impulsively offered with a shout, taking the sullied garment from the ground. Virgil did not look at him as he spoke, but did he take the opportunity to leave.

“OK! See you in the library tomorrow!” Virgil said as he hurried away from the hallway.

“Oh hi I'm...” Patton cheerfully stated as he attempted to walk forwards and offer a hand to Roman. Before he could Virgil grabbed his wrist and pulled him away quickly. They left Roman and Logan alone before they could say anything.

“But I...” Roman started after him.

As he looked down at the black hoodie in his hands and licked his lips he could taste the lingering flavor of grape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes  
> This story was initially inspired by a generic prompt that I saw on Pinterest.  
> Writing Prompt- My Friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex, quick make out with me.- from inthebackoftheimpala.
> 
> I haven't written a fan fiction in like ten years, it was on a old Fanfiction.net account. So if I'm a little rusty I apologize, also if I don't tag something that you think I should please let me know. 
> 
> The jacket that Roman was wearing at the beginning when he and Virgil met was the same jacket that Thomas wore when he did the Roman Sanders makeup. And when he and Joan did the Bestest Friends Tag. 
> 
> I don't know if Authors do these anymore, but here are links to the Patton's Cat Pun shirt and Logan's watch. 
> 
> 1\. https://popmap.com/page/item/1228219/kitten-me-right-meow-t-shirt-1  
> 2\. https://www.zazzle.com/binary_watch-256618087252954828


	3. High Hopes

When the sound of his alarm went off Roman hit snooze and rolled over. Then he remembered that he had plans and he remembered Virgil's frantic voice from the previous night.

 _“OK! See you in the library tomorrow!”_ Roman quickly rolled back over and grabbed his phone.

Looking at his nightstand he spotted a honeycrisp apple with a little note card folded in front of it that said _'Eat Me'_. Next to it sat a bottle of water that had a sticky note stuck to it that had _'Drink Me'_ written on it.He let out a small chuckle.

 _'Guess I'll have to thank him'_ Roman thought. His brother may be a bit bossy and annoying, but he really did care about Roman's well being...that being he was still the biggest nerd that he knew.

As he ate he scrolled through his pictures that he posted on Instagram the previous night. As he saw the replies and the likes, he smiled and then he crawled out of bed. After he finished his morning bathroom routine he pulled on a soft robe. He opened his closet wide and took a few moments to decide what he would be wearing that day.

OK more like thirty minutes.

_'Graphic t-shirt? Button up?'_

That would look like he was trying too hard, and that is not what he wanted. He was trying for effortlessly handsome. So he grabbed a fitted gray raglan shirt with white sleeves and a pink pocket. And he then looked at the jeans and decided on a slim fit and red boots.

Finally he went downstairs to the kitchen. Staring at the contents of the refrigerator he sighed dramatically as he saw that they were out of milk, so cereal was a no go. They had plenty of eggs though, so he decided to make a spinach omelet.

Roman pulled up a Hamilton playlist to play on shuffle on his phone and started the wireless speakers. As he pranced throughout the room, gathering ingredients and supplies. The eggs, spinach, mushrooms, and cheese, spatula, a wire whisk and skillet.

As he sprayed the non stick with oil he sang along to 'My Shot'.  
_"I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo, I’m just like my country I’m young, scrappy and hungry And I’m not throwing away my shot!"_

Thinking ahead to the fact that Logan would be down soon he made sure that the music would be something that he would not harass him to much about. Roman had caught Logan mouthing or even singing along with the songs when he thought that Roman wasn't in earshot.

Although he had to mention a historical accuracy Every. Single. Time! Like the time that he went on a 20 minute rant on how Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens's relationship was toned down and how the letters that Laurens wrote to Hamilton had been destroyed.

The playlist was shuffled to partway through 'Satisfied' as Logan came down the stairs. '  
Roman took a look at his brother who was still dressed in his nightwear. He wore a shirt that said 'Nerd? I Prefer More Intelligent Than You.' and blue plaid pants.

In his more casual clothes he didn't seem quite as uptight, Roman wished that his brother would loosen up a little. If he did maybe Roman could help him find a boyfriend. Although Roman was not doing so hot in the romantic department himself at the moment.

 _Maybe after everything last night Virgil changed his mind... No that's stupid... I wouldn't even consider it...well maybe?_ Roman's thoughts went all over the place before Logan interrupted them.

“In real life Angela was actually married John Barker Church by the time that she and Hamilton met. Also the Schuyler Sisters had two brothers as well. ” Logan stated as opened the fridge to grab the orange juice and then he sat down at the table. “So this drama about marrying rich is simply nonsense.”

“Yes, yes, I know, Lin Manuel Miranda did not do a direct historical account of Hamilton's life in his Musical. I'm know that they didn't do choreographed dancing either but it's theatre, it's called suspension of disbelief.” he said with a frustrated sigh, as he placed a serving of omelet on Logan's plate. “You know this whole history lesson thing is the reason people call you 'Teach' all the time.”

“I just think that the public schooling system isn't informing their students appropriately. If I am more informed than some, I feel it is may duty to provide proper historical facts.” he said as he began to eat.

“Hey thanks for the apple and the uh...water” Roman said as he poured his egg mixture into the pan “The Alice in Wonderland notes were a nice touch”

“Ah ha, that worked!” Logan exclaimed before he composed himself to explain what he had meant. “I hypothesized that using a method that catered to your interests would help me along in the pursuit of..”

“Stop performing experiments on me!” Roman interrupted with a frustrated narrowing of his eyes.

“My pursuit of helping you to achieve a healthy lifestyle.” Logan continued, “I was however concerned that the idea of an apple could possibly, in your mind, make the unfortunate connection to Snow White. But I recalled your favorite apple was the stupidly expensive honeycrisp apple. ”

“They are the caviar of Apples!” Roman proclaimed with a flourish of the spatula he then slid his omelet onto a nearby plate.

“You are ridiculous.” Logan sighed.

“No I have class” Roman argued as he sat down and began eating. “Just because something costs a lot, doesn't denote quality.”

“Oh, we are out of Almond Milk, and some other stuff.” Roman said as he poured himself some juice. “And I need you to drop off something at the cleaners.”

“I'm not an errand boy. You have the food credit card that should suffice well enough to get our groceries.” Logan sighed and gestured with his hand. “And I'm not going to the cleaners for you. I can LOAN you the monthly expense card, if you make sure that you only get your item cleaned and nothing else.”

Roman's eyebrows scrunched at Logan's matter of fact way of speaking.

“Mama and Padre gave it to you....so you must be the only one trusted with it!” Roman sarcastically stated with a pout.

“You DO you remember why, correct?” Logan said with eyes narrowed in annoyance as he returned to eating his omelet.

“That jacket was on sale!”

“Yes I do remember. But you are asking me to go take some item of clothing to get professionally clean...cleaned... Are you asking me to take Virgil's hoodie to the dry cleaners?” his eyebrows jumped up with amusement as he held back a chuckle as he realized what was going on. “This is what you choose to do with your allowance?”

“You bought a crate of JELLY!” Roman shouted in an attempt to change the subject and then he quickly shoved the rest of the omelet in his mouth. He then stood up and took his plate in his hands and tossed it into the kitchen sink.

“Not the point!” Logan stated and he took his plate to the sink. He sighed as he looked at Roman's plate, he then took a extra moment to rinse it off as well as his own and then place them both into the dishwasher.

“Besides that was bought with my OWN money I earned through my OWN job. I can let you use the card for this strange use of your money. And if you want milk soon, you will need to pick it up yourself. I am too busy today I'm taking an extra shift to cover for Taz.”

“Fine.” Roman said with a bit of frustration as he headed to the bathroom to change. Roman smirked as he could hear Logan rapping along to the very speedy Lafayette part of Guns and Ships

_"I'm takin this horse by the reins makin Redcoats redder with bloodstains Lafayette! And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em Drop and burn I'm up and scatter their remains, I'm Lafayette!Watch me engagin' em! Escapin' em! Enragin' em! I- Lafayette! I go to France for more funds"_

After pulling on the shirt he went to the mirror, and slide his fingers through his hair. The sensation briefly reminded him of Virgil's ring clad fingers running through his hair the previous night. He took a rattail comb and some styling gel to his colorful waves to look presentable.

 _"Sir, he knows what to do in a trench Ingenuitive and fluent in French, I mean― "_ Logan stopped his singing as Roman returned to the room.

Roman placed the gray plastic bag that contained Virgil's hoodie on the couch as he moved through the room.

“I put the card on the counter.” Logan remarked as he sat down at the front room desk located between the kitchen and the couches in the front room. He was attempting to open up a fresh package of divider tabs.

“Ok, thanks Lo.” Roman said with a little more pleasant tone as he picked up the card and put it in his wallet. He noticed that his older brother had been struggling to open the plastic package.

“You need some help with that?” He approached Logan's desk and took it from his hands, opened the package, and then placed it on his desk with a smug smile. As he did Logan looked over his appearance with a critical eye. "You look like you are excited to meet up with your hookup from last night."

Roman made an offended noise.

"He wasn't a hookup!" he objected as he began to pack his bright scarlet messenger bag that was covered in musical and motivational pins.

“I'm sorry, it was my understanding that the meaning of a 'hookup' was vague. That it meant any type of intimate contact with someone whom you were not in an established relationship with, like with you and Virgil..” Logan said while faking a confused expression. “What happened last night seemed to me quite...uh, heated”

It was very unusual for Roman to just grope and paw at another out in public. He felt bewilderment at the recent memory. Sure he did let moments of passion overwhelm himself and give his romantic partner sweeping kisses, usually with a dramatic dip if able. But his behavior with Virgil was very uncharacteristic.

"I was doing a favor for classmate!" he shrieked at his smug brother.

"Sure that's what you call it" he chuckled while adjusting his glasses.

"Yes I do, and it meant nothing!" he stated as he sling the strap bag over his shoulder and headed towards the door. Roman was hoping that just continuing his plans as usual he could show himself that it was a momentary thing.

_'We were just two ships passing in the night. It wasn't like I'm interested in that dark, gloomy, sexy....'_

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a literature assignment to work on in the library. With my platonic classmate!"

"You packed your math textbook."

"Dang it"

~

 

About the same time as Roman, Virgil woke up from his alarm as well. He hit the snooze once and pulled the comforter over his head and began to roll over and try to go back to sleep. Virgil felt a gentle pressure on his bed and heard a light call of his name.

“Virge, it's time to wake up?” Patton said softly from the corner of Virgil's bed as he tugged at his covers in a attempt to gently wake his roomate.

“I'm on Snooze!” Virgil grumbled as he attempted to pull the blankets back, but Patton kept a firm hold on them.

Patton was surprisingly much stronger than he looked. Virgil turned over to give him a glare. Virgil couldn't help but laugh as he saw his best friend. After a while you think he would have become immune to the sight of Patton in his Cat onesie, but it hadn't happened yet.

“What's with the wakeup call?”

“I just want to make sure you get up in time for your study date!” Patton explained in a voice that betrayed his excitement.

He got up off of Virgil's bed and he went over to his own. He stood on top of his bed and grasped the cat string lights that decorated the walls of the room and clicked them off. When they first got them Virgil was sure that they would keep him up at night, but the gentle blueish light was actually pretty calming.

“It's not a study DATE, it's a study session. Don't make this into something weird.” He grumbled as he dragged himself out of the blankets to sit on the edge of the bed.

He knew that now with Patton in the state he was in it would be impossible to go back to sleep. He looked down past his Jack Skellington Pajama bottoms to the floor, and sighed.

Last night he fell asleep rather quickly all things considered. The aftershocks of adrenaline he guessed.

Patton had asked him a few too many questions on the way back. But once Virgil informed him that the whole thing started because he saw Dee, Patton went silent.

“I'm going to turn on the light now, sweetie.” Patton warned, Virgil gave a nod of understanding as the lights brightened the room. “I'm making bagels.”

He walked over to the corner of the room to their little kitchen nook. When they moved in together Patton had brought kitchen supplies and appliances from home. A little breakfast center that had a mini grill, toaster oven, and coffee pot. Virgil had bought a mini fridge the day they had arrived in the dorms.

Reaching underneath his bed Virgil searched until he felt for any food within arms reach of the bed. He found a cylinder tube and he gave it a shake. He popped it open and saw that it had a bit less than half. Taking a bite he was surprised that the salt and vinegar chips were only a little stale. As he stared up at his band poster covered wall he wondered if it was too late to cancel.

“What do you think?” he asked the poster of Brendon Urie

“Are you talking to me....that's not all you're going to eat is it?” Patton's concern was apparent all over his face.

“I'm not even that hungry...” Virgil muttered as he made himself eat a few more chips.

“Well we're out of bagels anyway.” Patton pouted as he sat on his bed. He sighed and picked up a pastel comb with a kitten on it from his nightstand. He worked the comb throughout his curls with a sad look on his face.

Virgil hated seeing his bright sunshine friend look so sad.

“I'll pick some up after the study session.” Virgil stated with an emphasis on the word session.

“Yay, thank you!” Patton dropped his comb and joyfully clapped his hands.

“I'm going to see what I can get from the cafeteria, remember to take your meds kiddo.”

“Will do padre” he said with a little salute of his left hand.

After he finished his chips he again searched beneath his bed to find a two liter of Mountain Dew. He grabbed a small metal case that sat on the small wooden storage chest that sat at the foot of his bed. He unlocked it and pulled out his daily pills. As he took a swig of the flat soda and took the medication.

Reluctantly he got out of bed to look at small pile of mostly black clean clothes. He grabbed a the first shirt that he could find and looked it over and then pulled it on. Then found the same torn black jeans that he wore the previous night.

After he dressed he searched his crowded desk and found a collection of jewelry nestled in a pile.

He liked to think of all the pieces of metal as his armor. As he placed his rings on his fingers he attempted to still his shaking hands.

When Patton returned he was able to get him to eat a bit of toast by almost stuffing it into his face.

“I need to pack!” Virgil complained as he was dragged towards the door the second he had finished lacing his boots.

“I packed for you!” Patton exclaimed as he handed Virgil his bag and practically shoved him out the door. “HAVE FUN!”

~

Virgil was sitting in a leather chair near the entrance, with large black headphones that looked like they had seen better days, when Roman spotted him. Roman paused before he approached him and took a moment to take in his appearance. He was wearing a more fitted long sleeve tattered black shirt and black tattered jeans.

_'God how does he look so good in those ratty things'_

Roman thought as took a breath to settle himself and approached him. As Virgil removed his headphones from his ears to his neck, Roman could just make out the sound of the chorus to Bring Me To Life.

Blue eyes glanced up before returning to gaze to the ground.

"Hey, classic Evanescence nice choice." Roman greeted with a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He was hoping that Virgil had not been waiting long. "SO shall we venture forth!"

Virgil nodded in agreement and followed him slowly. His eyes wandered up to look at Roman from behind, he caught himself looking at Roman's butt. He mentally slapped himself.

_'stop it you moron!'_

The pair found two wooden chairs at the corner of a table towards the back wall of the library. The area was quiet but not empty. A trio of students sat at a different table.

A lone kid was asleep at the corner of the nearest table, only part of his head visible was the top of his gray lilac hair. He seemed to be sleeping on a small makeshift pillow made of a black jacket. He had two empty Starbucks teas around him, one coffee cup, and a monster energy drink.

"Um, so you can take the corner seat since your a leftie." Roman suggested as pulled out the chair to the left of where he placed his bag. “That is if you would like”

"Uh, sure" Virgil finally spoke trying to hide his expression. As he removed the headphones from his neck he shook his head. He let the long fringe of his black hair obscure his eyes from view.

Instead of even considering that Roman was treating him special, his brain went immediately to being left handed was unusual. And that had be the reason, the only reason, why Roman noticed and that it wasn't about him.

Roman reached into his bag and took out varies items and began to place them onto the table. Unopened bottles of a variety of gatorades, fancy green bottles of water, and a bag of some sort of granola.

“I didn't know what you would like so on my way here I grabbed these. My brother is pushing an extremist water agenda right now. At least it will be good for my voice...” he admitted as he grabbed a water bottle and moved it next to his notebook.  
“I'm more of a gatorade guy on the usual. ”

Virgil swallowed as he remembered the taste on his lips of fruit punch.

Roman felt the awkwardness in the air, he hated awkward silence. He had to figure out something to say to let his standoffish partner to response.

Maybe a joke, if he made one that Virgil didn't like then at least he would comment on the awfulness of it!

“Or you could say GAYtorade...” Roman joked with a smile and a chuckle.

Virgil couldn't help himself, he let out a small almost bark of a laugh. Despite his want to not show to many feelings around Roman he just couldn't stay completely stoic. He covered his mouth with his hand.

Roman was taken aback at the small laugh and smile on Virgil's face.

“You actually like puns?” Roman said with a wide grin.

“I'm not really good at coming up with them myself. But my best friend Patton the master of puns.” Virgil acknowledged with a brightness in his eyes. “He says that they are his favorite kinda jokes 'cause no one gets hurt.”

Roman really like the look on Virgil's face as he spoke of his Best Friend. Roman hoped to meet this Patton, anyone who could cause Virgil to have the soft look on his face that he had at the moment was a good guy in his books. If he was correct Patton was probably the boy that attempted to introduce himself the previous night before Virgil pulled him away.

"I don't know if you like honey and oat clusters, but you are welcome to have some if you'd like." he offered as he motioned to the baggie.

"Yeah, actually they are one of my favorites." he took a handful of the offered food.

Roman slid in the seat next to Virgil and adjusted his legs into a comfortable position. Virgil tensed and his hand stilled, as he could feel warmth radiate from Roman's leg as he moved. Virgil shifted in his chair to avoid the temptation to press against him.

 _'It's just for heat, like a lizard '_ he thought.

"Oh and I am working on getting your hoodie cleaned!" Roman's voice in a happy tone as he settled in his seat. Virgil's thoughts returned to moving the food to his mouth.

"You don't have to do that." Virgil muttered as he took a bite of food. "Just give it back and I can just take it to a laundry mat."

"I'm just trying be a pal. Besides I already took it to the dry cleaners right before I got here." he said with a sheepish smile.

"Dry cleaners huh, isn't that a little pricey for a hoodie I got at a thrift store?" Virgil quirked an eyebrow. 

"Let me worry about the money." he tried to reassure Virgil. It would only be a small amount of dip into his monthly allowance.

Virgil still wasn't calmed, he hated the idea of being indebted to him. Again. He already did him a favor last night. Virgil wondered what he was going to ask in exchange for that. His mind unwilling went to the memory of them with their hands and mouths all over each other. Virgil forced his mind from those thoughts.

“Sure, I guess” he muttered.

Once Roman settled in his seat he looked over at Virgil and all the bits of jewelry that he wore. A small skeleton hand clasped on the top of his right earlobe, three separate piercings of black jewels on his lower lobe. Looking down at his hands as they arranged his books and notebooks on the table. Roman noticed his black nail polish was still chipped on his fingers. He had some beautiful silver rings with skulls, a pentagram, a coffin, and black jewel clasped by a claw.

As his gaze fell onto his dark eye makeup Roman thought that Virgil pulled off the whole gothic aesthetic pretty well.

“What are you staring at?” Virgil grumbled after a prolonged moment of feeling Roman's eyes on him.

“Nothing Edgelord Allen Poe... ” Roman reflectively blurted out without thought.

“At lest I have a unique look. What were you trying for this morning? Generic Prep boy number 2?”

“Hey this look is classic.”

"If classic is another way of saying boring. You do have something a with a little bit of originality I guess.” Virgil teased as he nodded towards his hair. “Even if it's a little too colorful for my taste.”

“You like the full rainbow huh. So what would you pick?”

“If I had to, I guess I'd pick my favorite color, purple.”

“Mine's red, I did have my hair bright red for about a year.” Roman remembered the way it looked.

“That must have been something” Virgil muttered

As they talked Roman began to absentmindedly doodle stars and then he drew a few Mickey Mouse heads.

Virgil couldn't help himself from looking at the drawings. He noticed that in the margins of the notes were a few old faded sketches of shield emblems.

“What are you going to mock me for liking Disney?” Roman defensively remarked as he caught Virgil staring.

“No, I just... I think that your drawings look nice, neat lines and all that.” Virgil admitted in a quieter voice.“Besides... I like Disney too.”

“Really, I wouldn't have guessed! What's your favorite?” Roman asked with his eyes bright.

“The Black Cauldron”

“Aw come on that one has no songs! _Half the fun is singing along!_ ” he sang out the last sentence.

“I don't know what to tell you, Sir Sing-A-Along.” he teased with a small smirk.

“Ha! Sir Sing-A-Long, I like it.” he smirked in return.“Oooh that gives me a idea! How about we make a playlist for each of the sins of the circles of hell?”

They continued discussion of the project for about an hour without incident until they both absentmindedly reached for the snack bag at the same moment. Virgil pulled back as if he were shocked. Since the beginning of their meet up he had been very careful to avoid any physical contact with Roman. Just the casual touch of fingers sent his body into a sudden rush of adrenaline from the top of his body through to his toes. An unwelcome feeling in his gut hit him out of nowhere.

Roman was feeling something strange as well. He looked down at his fingers, if he were pressed to describe it he would say that his hand tingled.

Virgil in his panicked state felt all of a sudden he felt very thirsty, he picked up the bottle of grape gatorade. When he uncapped the bottle his hands had a nervous little shake.

As he took a few large swigs he tipped back his head back. Roman's eyes watched his adam's apple bob as he finished off about a third of his drink. Virgil looked down and self consciously ran his tongue over his lips, as he again could feel Roman's eyes on him. Roman felt his face warm as his eyes found their way to Virgil's mouth.

Virgil worried if he had drank too loudly. He looked over to see Roman's whiskey colored eyes staring at him with not annoyance, but something that surprised him. Something about the look Roman's face was unsettling to Virgil.

It was an open and honest longing, it made Virgil almost a little angry. He felt the strong urge to drag Roman into the secluded bookcases and push him against the wall again.

Virgil was not aware that the look on his face becoming very intense and heated. Roman's face warmed to a light pink on his cheeks and nose.

“I think..” Roman attempted to speak, before he heard the way that his voice sounded. He had a uncharacteristic wobble to it.

They started at each other for a charged moment. The tension was becoming uncomfortable for the both of them and Roman forced himself to look away.

“I uh drink...” he said as he grabbed his completely full water bottle and briskly walked away. In the silence that Roman had left at the table Virgil was left with his thoughts.

 _'What the heck is happening?'_ He thought as he wondered if he should follow Roman. _'no I should stay here and wait ...that was a one time thing...do I want it to be though?'_

An alarm on a nearby phone broke that trail of thoughts. The lilac haired boy from the table near to him arose with the sound of his phone. Virgil's eyes widened in surprise at seeing a recognized face.

“Rem?”

“Anx?” He asked as he rubbed his olive green eyes after a moment he smiled with recognition. Remy stood and grabbed his jacket to pull it on over his white shirt.

He then took his chair from his table and dragged it over next to where Virgil sat. And instead of sitting normally in the chair, he turned the chair around and placed his legs on either side of the chair. He then used the back of the chair as an armrest.

“Hey Gurl! What are you doing here? And with this fancy water?” Remy asked as he picked up a green bottle.

“Study Partner.”

“Man, I haven't seen you in FOREVER!”

“Since that Panic at the Disco/Hayley Kiyoko concert!”

“Great time, until Dee dragged you away. How is it going with him?”

“We, uh broke up.” Virgil answered quietly

“Finally!...Oooo oh, I mean I'm sorry?” he tried to backtrack with a look on his face that clearly said he was not unhappy to hear the news.

“Don't. We all know you absolutely hated him.”

“Yeah...I do. Why couldn't you have dated his brother he was such a cutie.” Remy said with a sly smile.

“God no! It would be like dating MY brother or something.” he grimaced

“Are you still in contact with sweet darling little Patton?”

“Yeah, he's my roommate right now.”

“Nice, so is there any fancy fella you're currently into?” Remy said as pulled out his phone to put it in selfie mode and give himself a look over.

“You look like a mess.” Virgil commented as Remy flipped his messy hair back and forth.

“But like a hot mess right?” Remy he pulled sunglasses from his jacket and put them on and pulled out a beanie from the other one. He pulled it over his ruffled hair “There all better right?”

“No.” Virgil scoffed.

“So it sounds like you are trying to avoid the discussion of your love life. Come on dish.”

“No way,”

“I'll tell you about mine!” Remy offered as an incentive.

“PLEASE spare me those details.”

“Okay but you are missing out on some engrossing stories.”

“The gross part is what I'm scared of” he said with a laugh.

~

Roman over at the small library cafe with his water bottle in hand paced in an attempt to use up a bit of his extra energy. When they touched he felt like he was a nervous teenager with no control over himself.

_'How do I lose my composure so quickly around him?'_

As he finally calmed his racing heartbeat he looked down at his drink. Realizing that he would have to return with an excuse as to why he left all of a sudden.

“Hey, um what do you have in snacks?” Roman asked with a small nervous grin.

The barista with a name-tag that said ''Tucker', looked at him with a small look of confusion, before he pointed to a shelf right beside Roman.

Roman blushed as he turned and took a look at his options.

~

Roman returned with his arms full of an assortment of snacks. As he approached the table his eyes fell upon a stranger who was speaking to Virgil.

He took in his appearance and at first the man seemed to be dressed rather plain, basic white shirt and black pants. But he made it seem stylish, like the way he had the sleeves of his black jacket pulled to his elbows. His arms were covered in tattoos, a lamb, an owl, and lyrics or poems that Roman didn't know. On his chest lay a necklace of crystals and on wrists he had on an assortment of leather bracelets.

From what Roman could see of his face he was hecking handsome.

He thought momentarily that the stranger was bothering Virgil and that Roman would be needed to swoop in and send him off. But as he approached he heard a chuckle from Virgil. Roman felt a moment of unhappiness that he couldn't show Virgil his heroic side, before he quickly berated himself. He should just be happy to hear Virgil happy.

As Roman entered into view with food, Virgil gave him a small crooked smile. Now that their tense moment had been interrupted Virgil knew that he could control himself. His unwanted feelings could just be shoved aside.

“Hey there, love the rainbow hair. What's your name smoke show?” The lilac haired boy momentarily lowered his sunglasses to look Roman up and down as he approached the table.

Virgil's easy smile dropped and his body tensed at the flirtation.

“This sleepy bastard is Remy Sands.” Virgil interrupted in a cold voice, it was a large contrast to the more warm tone he was speaking in before. “Remy, this is uh...my study partner Roman Sanderson."

Remy was confused and he wondered if Roman's arrival had caused the angry response from his friend. But he decided to stick around to see how they interacted first.

“Pleased to meet you. So you're a friend of Virgil's.” Roman greeted with a smile as he dumped the snack food onto the table.

“Yeah I've know him since grade school.” he divulged with a nod in Virgil's direction.

“Ah nice, so you'd be the one to go to if I wanted to know all the stories?” Roman whispered conspiratorially.

“Yeah I could probably give you a few.”

“Are you trying to fatten me up? What are you the Gingerbread Witch?” Virgil directed towards Roman as he looked over the large assortment of foods. He ultimately decided on a candy bar.

“I'm no Witch of any sort. I'm not the one dressed like a dark wizard” Roman teased back as he nodded his head in the direction of his Gothic ring clad hands.

“How dare you!” Virgil with mock insult. “I'm a dark Warlock if anything.”

“What's the difference?” Roman scoffed as he sat back down.

“Warlocks make a pact with a demon for their magic powers. Wizards go to school and specialize. I don't like to work that hard!” He retorted with double finger guns. “You don't even know the different type of magic casters you would be fighting! And you call yourself a Prince.”

“Yeah cause I'm Charming!” Roman said with an hand flourish.

“Sure you are...” Virgil said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes and a small smirk as he fiddled with the packaging of his candy.

Roman's response was an offended scoff.

Remy's eyes darted between the two behind his sunglasses. His knowledge of Virgil told him that his friend was super into this guy. And it seemed that Roman was flirting back, but Rem wanted to be sure.

“Hmmmm” Remy made a little hum.

“What?” Virgil practically growled at him as he opened the chocolate and took a bite.

“Nothing.” he replied with a smirk. Virgil was still a little aggressive towards him for his earlier flirtation with Roman.

_'Poor boy, you probably don't even realize why you're angry at me do you?'_

He knew how to get him to stop his sour attitude and a way of testing if his theory was correct at the same time. Remy leaned forward towards Virgil and lightly touched upper arm and gave him a cat-like grin.

“Hey since you are a free little bird from your ex, how about you come over to my place? I got some new tattoos since last time we hanged, care to compare?” he suggested in a husky tone.

Remy glanced in the direction of Roman, his jaw immediately was clenched and his eyes were slightly narrowed.

_'Just what I thought.'_

“Ha ha very funny, you stupid Starbucks chugging Asshole.” Virgil muttered as his face turning red. At the denial of his play flirtation, Remy pulled back and spotted an immediate relaxation of Roman's face.

“Well you can't blame a guy for trying, right?” he shot a smile at Roman as he said this causing him to shift his gaze away.

“So ANYWAY, I'll let you two get back to your little studying thing. It was VERY nice to meet you, Roman, if you want to find me on Insta or Tumblr or whatever, I'm on as Green_Tea_Gay. We can chat sometime.”

“um, yeah sounds good.”

“And absolutely fantastic to see you again Anx, but I gotta skurt. ” he said as he smoothly slid the chair to it's table. As he breezed away he grabbed all of his empty cups and tossed them into a nearby recycle bin.

After a momentarily bit of silent recovery time, Virgil began to munch on his candy bar again.

“Why did he call you Anx?” Roman asked with curious eyebrow raise.

“Stupid old nickname” he chuckled at the memory. “Boring story.”

As cool and nice as Remy seemed Roman was thankful that he had took his leave. He felt strangely insecure around him. Remy's effortlessly cool look was what he was attempting that morning. With Virgil's earlier comment about the plainness of his look, he glanced down at his shirt he was left to wonder if he went TOO casual.

Remy seemed to Roman like the type of person who could get people to like him with a look and cause people to fall in love within two encounters. Utterly and effortlessly charming.

Maybe it was the fact that when he took a side eye look towards Virgil he still saw a bright smile that made Roman's stomach feel do a not totally unpleasant flip.

It was sort of like when people who knew his brother first met him. Logan was incredibility smart and just had such an easy time getting people to respect him. Roman knew that he had different strengths from his sibling, like art, dance, and theater. But he always worried if those who met him after Logan were left wondering why he wasn't as smart.

Something that Remy said while flirting with Virgil had finally arrived for processing in his head.

“So you... you...uh have a tattoo? Can I see it? What is it? Where is it?” Roman questioned as he fiddled with a mechanical pencil.

“Wouldn't you like to know” Virgil taunted as he finished off his chocolate bar.

“Yeah that's why I'm asking! What is it on your butt or something?” he asked impulsively without thinking of the implication.

Another awkward moment of silence, before Virgil broke it.

“What if it is?” Roman dropped his pencil and stilled as he felt his mouth go dry.

“That's uh, nice, I mean that's cool? I don't have a problem with it. Not that you need anyone's approval for what you do with your body... I... I don't even know what I'm saying anymore...” Roman said nervously with a series of hands flourishes

“It's not on my butt you moron!” Virgil replied with an attempt to suppress laughter, before giving into a full laugh. “But seriously, I don't want to talk about it right now...”

“Sorry.” Roman replied with smile of relief. He enjoyed the sound of Virgil's laugh and smoothed his hair nervously. “I just...”

His text message alert interrupted his words.

When you go to the store, I need you to buy a few more things.  
Biscuits  
Orange Juice  
Bread  
Broccoli,  
Brussel Sprouts  
Beef  
Pork  
Chicken  
Carrots

Roman made a noise of annoyance when he saw carrots on the list. Logan was making absolutely sure that they ate healthy. Roman was thankful on one hand, eating healthy did help him maintain beauty. But he really wished that Logan would loosen up! They had so few years of youth, they should be a little reckless while they still could physically handle it.

“What's happening?” Virgil asked hoping if he got him on another subject he wouldn't circle back to the tattoo. “It's my brother, he is sending me a list for the grocery store.”

“Oh yeah.” Virgil remembered with a small pout as he folded his arms. “I have to go to the store today too.”

“What are you getting from the store?” Roman asked glancing at Virgil's “Just a pack of bagels, some cream cheese, and maybe a can or two of Pringles.” Virgil confessed.

“Why so little?” Roman asked.

“I take the bus, they only let you bring on as much as you can fit onto your lap.”

“I...I uh could take you,” Roman offered with a small bit of apprehension.

“You sure?” Virgil skeptically narrowed his eyes.

Roman was doing a lot of things to help him out. Like a lot, the Fakeout Makeout, cleaning his hoodie, offering to take him to the store. Eventually Virgil would have to help Roman out somehow. He hated feeling indebted to someone.

“Yeah, it's no problem. I'm already going, if anything you'd be doing me a favor! I hate going places alone.” he said with a small smile.

“Um ok, thanks.” Virgil muttered softly.

 

~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everybody! 
> 
> I hope Remy was a nice surprise. He kinda surprised me when he decided that he was going to be in this story. Really I was just planning on him being like a cameo background character, but he insisted!
> 
> Please comment


End file.
